1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a tool for measuring the diameter of a body with polygonal or circular cross section.
2. Description of Related Art
The most used tool for measuring the outside diameter of cylindrical bodies or the key width for hexagonal heads on screws or nuts, are slide calipers of various forms or compasses for feeling the diameter with subsequent measuring of the compasses' opening, mostly with a ruler. Also tapes for measuring the diameter's circumference are being used.
The calipers measure the distance between two diametrically opposite points, and therefore require the access to diametrically opposite sides of the cylindrical body, respectively the hexagonal head, which in many cases is difficult and in other cases impossible. Slide calipers require also in practice the use of two hands to separate the two parts of the calipers. The design of the calipers also requires suitable rooms for storage because of the size and the form.
The measuring tool for cylindrical bodies with circular cross sections are known from among others U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,486, U.S. Pat. No. 1,553,961 and GB 650 588.
The measuring tool according to the present invention avoids the above mentioned drawbacks, while other benefits are attained. The measuring tool is defined by the features set forth in the claims.